Anything For You
by Haruka-Chan 212
Summary: Part 3 of the Wedding Date series. Sequel to The Simple Life. Fang and Lightning are getting married! Will Lightning follow through with her promise to Serah?
1. Chapter 1

**_Quick recap! First off... read Wedding Date and The Simple Life. Or else you won't exactly understand this or the reasoning behind the storyline. _**

**_For those who don't wish to read the first two stories. In Wedding Date Fang and Lightning overcame their differences and started dating, much to the enjoyment of everybody around them. In The Simple Life, Serah found out that she can't have children and Fang proposed to Lightning. Now, on with the long awaited part 3 of this story. I don't see me continuing this series after this story's complete though.  
><em>**

**_Originally attempted writing this in Fang's POV… then shifted to Lightning's and it became easier. Then decided to do it in third person to make it easier yet, that way I can switch between Lightning and Fang when they're not together, and can get more into both of their thoughts._**

**_Thanks as always to Baby Capri 1990 for looking over this for me. Go read her stories Lost Then Found and Not Over You. They're awesome :D  
><em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Anything For You<em>**

**_Chapter 1_**

She took a deep breath. She felt sick. But it was just her nerves getting the best of her. Whoever isn't nervous before their wedding day, is truly crazy. Either that or they simply don't love their spouse-to-be enough to be marrying them. That's not the case here. She loved Fang with every fiber of her being. She helped her overcome her past and learn to trust people again.

"Claire?"

She jumped when her dressing room door was pushed open. It was only Serah. Her nerves weren't getting any better as time passed and seeing her sister only made it worse. It was a reminder to her that the wedding was growing closer. "Were you this scared?" She asked once Serah had closed the door again. Her eyes closed and she took several deep breaths to try and get the nauseous feeling out of her throat. The feeling that was dangerously close to boiling over.

Serah stood behind her older sister. She looked at her in the mirror before reaching over her shoulder to pick up a few hairpins. She'd agreed to help Lightning with her hair. It was something the older Farron never had any luck with.

"Do you feel like you're going to lose your breakfast?"

"Mmhm."

"Just close your eyes and take deep breaths sis. The ceremony's only like 20 minutes then we all get to have a blast. Then…" She rested her hands on the bride's shoulders before whispering against her ear. "…you're spending an entire week with Fang, alone, in Nautilus."

Lightning smiled at the thought. It definitely helped her to relax some. But that some wasn't enough as her stomach started to do back-flips yet again. "Hold on…" She hurried out of the chair and into the neighboring bathroom. She carefully knelt in front of the toilet – watching to make sure she didn't wrinkle her white dress.

"Claire?" Serah was right behind her sister. She was worried. She remembered her own wedding day and the nerves that nearly overtook her. Serah leaned down and placed her hand on Lightning's lower back. "Are you alright?"

A grumble left her throat. She wondered then why Serah even bothered asking. Did it look like she was alright? Her eyes fell shut as a dry heave hit her. Thankfully though, nothing came up. "Can you get me some water or something?" She stayed exactly where she was – too afraid to move in case the jarring caused the nausea to actually win over her.

"I'll be right back." Serah was up and out of the bathroom, then dressing room in a flash. She nearly ran down the hallway until she found her husband. "Snow… I need your help."

He frowned when he saw the frantic look on his wife's face. "Babe, what's wrong?"

"Can you get me some ginger ale? Lightning's getting sick."

Snow's expression fell. He was instantly worried about his friend. "Yea, give me like two minutes." He was gone to the refreshment table before Serah had a chance to say anything.

The younger Farron hurried back to her sister's side, just in time to hear the familiar sound of Lightning's breakfast hitting the water in the toilet. She felt sorry for her sister. She never thought it would be possible that Lightning would ever be that nervous that it made her physically ill.

"Hey, here…" Snow popped his head into the dressing room to hand Serah a plastic cup with some ginger ale in it. "She okay?"

"She just got sick."

"Ya want me to get Fang?" He offered, thinking it would be the best thing.

"No! She can't see Lightning before the wedding. Why do you think my sister stayed at our place last night?"

He held up his hands in defeat. "I'm still letting her know though, she won't be too happy if we keep it from her."

"Alright, go, I'm going to tend to her." She slammed the door in his face before going back into the bathroom. Her heart sank a little bit when Lightning lost the rest of her breakfast and was just dry heaving now. "Well, at least there's nothing left to make you sick."

Lightning just groaned as she leaned back against the wall behind her. "Did you get me a drink?" Serah nodded before handing her sister the cup of ginger ale. She used some of it to rinse the bitter taste from her mouth then sipped it to help ease the queasiness of her stomach. "How much longer?" Anxious was an understatement. Lightning had been ready since the day Fang asked her for her hand in marriage for this day to be here and over with.

* * *

><p>"Come on Fang, five minutes!" Vanille stood outside of her best friend's dressing room. "Get your butt out here already." She smoothed her own dress and attempted to open the door again. The moment she did the door flung open and Vanille's breath caught in her throat when she saw Fang. "Wow…"<p>

Fang's dress was simple. Pure white in color. Strapless design that hugged the top half of her body. Long and flowing material covered the lower half. The bouquet of flowers in her hands was an even mixture of red and white roses. Her bouquet was an identical match to her wife-to-be. Vanille reached out to fix one of the ringlets of Fang's hair that framed her face. The rest of her hair was pulled up into a bun above her head. There were several flower bobby pins visible in her hair near the bun. The necklace that the brunette wore covered exposed skin of her chest. It was an old silver pendant that belonged to the woman's mother.

"I didn't think you still had that…" Vanille let her fingers play with the pendant. She remembered her best friend's mother having and wearing it when they were children.

Fang could only smile. "She left it to me when she died…" She took a deep breath to calm her own ragging nerves before offering her arm to the woman who like her little sister. "I figured mom would want me to wear it for today."

"She'd be proud of you ya know."

Again Fang smiled. She couldn't have been happier even if she tried. "Yea, I know. I just wish she could be here."

The smaller woman wiped a tear out of Fang's eye before it was shed. "She's watching, don't worry. She'd like Lightning. I know she would."

"Yea, she's the polar opposite of me." Fang spoke with a chuckle in her voice.

Vanille peeked through the curtain to see the last of the wedding guests take their seats. "You ready?"

Fang's eyes fell closed and she took one last shaky breath. "As I'll ever be."

* * *

><p>"You doing alright?" Serah had her arm hooked with her sister's.<p>

They'd been able to get Lightning's nausea under control. Or so they thought. Lightning still feared getting sick. She still felt that giant bubble in her stomach, threatening to rupture at any second. "Yea, just want to get this over with."

The younger Farron sister giggled before leaning closer to her sister. "I love you Claire." She leaned up to press a gently kiss to her sister's cheek.

"I love you too Serah." Lightning slowly opened her eyes.

"Mom and dad are proud of you." Serah whispered before pulling her arm away.

Again Lightning's eyes closed, this time it was to hide the tears that formed. She wished their parents hadn't been stripped away from them such a long time ago. They should both still be around. They should have both been at Serah's wedding, and they should have both been at Lightning's. It wasn't fair. "I know…"

The time had finally come. It was her time to get married to a woman who stole away and repaired her broken heart.

Without another word they stepped out from behind the curtain. Serah first, then after Lightning counted to ten, she walked out after her to see the group of their friends and family standing. All eyes were on her. Did Fang feel such pressure? Suddenly she feared she was going to fall. To trip over her own dress and land face first on the carpet. She focused everything she had on just taking one step at a time.

Fang's breath got caught in her throat the moment her eyes met Lightning's. She noticed the blonde's hair was left down for the occasion. Instead of her normal straight hair it was curled perfectly. Fang took note of the lacy bodice of Lightning's gown that hung on her with spaghetti straps. Pure white, just like her own. She glanced down slightly to see the lower half of her gown just barely drug along the floor as she walked. Fang suddenly wondered how and when she'd gotten so lucky.

Their eyes never left one another's the minute they locked. Lightning came up beside the slightly taller brunette. The first half of the priest's words were nothing but a blur to them. Almost all of the words were missed as they remained focused on one another.

Lightning swallowed the lump in her throat when they were instructed to get the rings and face one another. They turned to take their matching wedding bands from the pillow that Dajh carried. He was smiling his biggest smile yet and they couldn't help but match his enthusiasm and smile back at the boy.

"Claire, if you could repeat after me please." Lightning just nodded. "Fang, I give you this ring…"

Suddenly the urge to vomit had returned with a vengeance. She gripped Fang's hand a little tighter. Focusing on anything other than the summersaults her stomach was doing would get her through it. "Fang, I give you this ring." She locked eyes with the woman she loved.

"Wear it with love and joy…"

""Wear it with love and joy." She calmly repeated. She couldn't let her nerves win out, not now.

"I choose you to be my wife..."

After another deep breath she repeated it. "I choose you to be my wife."

"To have and to hold from this day forward…"

Fang slowly began caressing the back of Lightning's hand with her thumb. It was as if she sensed the uneasiness. "To have and to hold from this day forward."

"For better or for worse…"

"For better or for worse." Another deep breath, she had to force the bubble in her throat back down into her stomach. She was almost done. She had to push through it.

"For richer or for poorer…" He continued on.

"For richer or for poorer."

"In sickness and in health."

"In sickness and in health." And boy was she feeling sick right now. They'd be done soon and Lightning kept informing herself of that.

"To love and to cherish as long as we both shall live." He finished off.

"To love and to cherish as long as we both shall live." Finally, her speaking was done. Now she just had to listen to Fang do the same before she could finally relax. She slipped the ring onto her almost wife's finger.

"Fang." He turned his attention to the brunette. "If you could please repeat after me."

"I have another idea actually."

Lightning's eyes grew wide. Suddenly she feared the worse. That Fang was going to say that she'd made a mistake and didn't want to marry her. "Fang?" She was surprised when she found what was left of her voice.

"Don't worry Sunshine. I just wanna do something different is all." She locked her fingers with Lightning's before speaking. "I didn't sleep at all last night. I figured out that it wasn't just because of today. It was cause of you. Ya weren't there with me. I'm not gonna get all cheesy on ya and say ya complete me. Cause let's face it. That's not me." The guests laughed softly, Lightning included. Fang's joking yet serious words made her heart melt, and her nerves calm. "What I do wanna say is that I'll always be there for ya. No matter how pig-headed and stubborn ya are. I love you for you. Your faults, your personality…" she hesitated for a moment. "Even during our fights, I know there will be more." Lightning tensed at her words. She hated fighting with Fang and hoped from that day forward everything would change. "Now I'll get to the cheesy part. I don't know what I'd do without ya Claire. I go to sleep at night thinking of you. I wake up thinking of you. When I first met ya… I thought 'Damn she's a bitch.'" The room erupted in laughter and Lightning glared at her wife-to-be. She wasn't impressed, but the corners of her mouth threatened to curl into a smile nonetheless. "I'm glad I gave ya a chance. I can't even begin to imagine my life with you in it. Lightning… Claire… I love you. I always will." She reached up to wipe a stray tear from the blonde's face and smiled at her. "I'll always love you."

The man before them smiled when Fang placed the ring onto Lightning's finger. "By the power invested in me –"

He stopped when Fang closed the gap between her and her wife. The rest of his speech faded out in their minds when their lips met. Fang just couldn't wait any longer to kiss her wife.

Lightning definitely wasn't complaining. She had the woman of her dreams, she was surrounded by friends and family that loved her for her. But why wasn't the nauseous feeling in the pit of her stomach going away?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alright, question for you readers now. I'm torn as to how to do their names. Should they keep their own names? Claire Farron and Oerba yun Fang. Or...<strong>_

_**Oerba Claire Farron  
>Oerba Fang Farron...<strong>_

_**-or-  
><strong>_

_**Claire Farron  
>Fang Farron...<strong>_

_**-or-**_

_**Oerba yun Claire  
>Oerba yun Fang<strong>_

_**I'm leaving the decision up to you guys. Personally, I like the first option, either that or them not changing their names.  
><strong>_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Had this chapter done since the day I posted chapter 1. Lol. Just decided to wait a few days before posting this for you guys._**

**_As for the names, was brought to my attention about the fact that it wouldn't be "proper" for Claire to take the Oerba part of Fang's the options are being narrowed down._**

**_Oerba Yun Fang Farron  
>Yun Claire Farron<em>**

**_-or-_**

**_Oerba Yun-Farron Fang  
>Yun-Farron Claire...<em>**

**_-or-_**

**_I just won't change their names lol because it might just be too hard and there will be someone who's upset about it._**

**_Anyway, Thanks go to Baby Capri 1990 for looking over this. Anybody following her story Not Over You, she told me she's updating it soon :)_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Anything For You<em>**

**_Chapter 2_**

"Are you okay Sunshine?" Fang had her hands resting on the smaller woman's hips. "Ya look a little pale."

Lightning closed her eyes before resting her head on Fang's shoulder as they swayed slowly to the music playing in the reception hall. "I'm fine."

"Ya sure?" Fang's fingers slowly threaded through her new wife's hair. She'd seen Lightning sick before, but the way she was looking and the way she looked throughout the entire ceremony had her worried. Her hand came to rest on the blonde's cheek to feel for a temperature. The skin under her fingertips was slightly damp and cool to the touch.

"I'm –" She stopped in the middle of telling her wife she was fine when she pulled away and ran toward the nearest bathroom. She'd been fine up until that point. The swaying of the music finally sent her over the edge again. Her knees came in contact with the floor as she lost control of her stomach and its contents ended up in the toilet.

Fang stayed right behind her. She ignored the questions as they ran past wedding guests. Her only priority: her wife. "Claire?" She ran her fingers through wavy blonde hair before pulling it out of Lightning's way. "Honey, are you okay?"

In an instant Lightning relaxed again. Once the heaving ended she sat back on her heels and reached for a wad of toilet paper. Fang met her halfway and got it for her. "I'm not feeling too good." She whispered before she wiped her mouth then leaned into her wife's arms.

The brunette sat down on the floor beside the sick woman and wrapped both arms around her. "Let's just sit in here for a few minutes till ya get better." Lightning nodded and nuzzled her damp forehead again Fang's neck. She didn't want to be sick. Not on her wedding day. "Ya think it's the flu?"

"I thought it was just my nerves." Her voice was soft. Soft enough that it almost broke Fang's heart listening to her. Whatever it was, she didn't like the feeling. It was starting to worry her. She'd never been this sick before. It had to of been more than just her nerves. "But I'm not nervous anymore."

"We can get outta here if ya want." Fang offered, placing a gentle kiss on the top of her wife's head.

Lightning just shook her head before pulling away. "I'm feeling better. Maybe I just need some food in my stomach. All I really ate today was an egg sandwich Serah made for me this morning." Fang nodded and stood to help her up. "I'll be okay. I'm sure it'll pass by the time we leave tomorrow." She moved to the sink after flushing the toilet. After rinsing her mouth out several times with water she placed a kiss on Fang's cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too Sunshine. Shall we?" She held the door open and waited for her to walk out before following her. Her hand came to rest on Lightning's lower back as they walked.

Upon re-entering the ball room the guests fell silent. All eyes once again were on the brides. Fang slowly led her wife to their table at the front of the room. There was an even look throughout the room. Everybody was worried. Especially Serah and Snow. They waited until Lightning was seated and Fang was gone to fetch their food from the buffet before the younger Farron approached the table. "Claire?" She sat down beside the bride and waited for her attention to turn to her before continuing. "Are you feeling alright?"

Lightning smiled warmly at her sister. She didn't really like all the attention, but on the flip side of that, she loved the fact that there were so many people that cared about her. "I'm alright. That queasy feeling is finally gone." It wasn't a complete lie, the feeling was gone, but the bubbling in her stomach was still there. It was just no longer threatening to come up her stomach. She knew then that she'd be able to make it through the rest of the reception. There was still a dance she owed to Serah yet.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Fang's getting my plate because she insisted I stay seated. I'll feel even better once I get some food in me."

"And a drink or two." Serah giggled at her sister's bright smile.

She reached out to pick up her glass of wine. "Yes, and a drink or two." She playfully pushed her sister away when she saw Fang returning to the table with two plates, one for each of them obviously. "Go bother your husband. Go get something to eat. Just… go away."

"Gee, I love you too sis." Serah laughed as she stood up and left the table. She stopped for just a moment to whisper to Fang. "Keep an eye on her, she still looks sick."

"No worries, I got it."

* * *

><p>"Dance with me Light!"<p>

The blonde bride turned to look down at the small seven year old boy who was holding his hand out to her. Usually she would deny, but everything else had been going so perfectly. One dance with Dajh couldn't hurt anything. She smiled at him and took his extended hand. "I would love to." She allowed him to pull her onto the dance floor.

Off to the side she saw Fang laughing and dancing with Sazh. Serah was being playfully dipped by Snow. She even saw Hope and Vanille giggling and carrying on near the buffet table. They randomly picked pieces of meat and cheese off the tray as they chatted. Everybody was having fun and that's what mattered.

"Dance with me." Dajh spoke again as he took Lightning's other hand.

She laughed at him and kept herself bent over slightly due to the height difference. Her arms swung along with his as he jumped to the beat of the song. He obviously had no idea how to dance, but he was definitely enjoying himself. As was Lightning. She couldn't stop smiling or laughing.

"I never thought I'd see the day." Sazh spun Fang around before coming to a stop and pointing to her wife and his son laughing. "Look how happy she is."

Fang stopped to admire her wife and the young boy. "Yea, she's amazing." Her heart fluttered. The beautiful woman she was watching, was having fun. The beautiful woman, was her wife. She'd agreed to spend the rest of her life with Fang. Truth be told, she couldn't ask for anything else. She left Sazh's side before approaching the pair. "Mind if I steal my wife away from you little man?" She squatted down beside the kid.

He kept his grip on Lightning's hands and looked at his other friend. He got a look on his face to tell her that she was thinking. Lightning's soft laughter could be heard from above. "Okay, but be nice to her." He handed one of Lightning's hands to Fang before running off to the food table to get a snack.

"I'll always be nice to her." Fang laced her fingers with Lightning's as she stood back up.

"I love you." Lightning's eyes fell closed as she rested her forehead against the slightly taller woman's.

She pulled the blonde against her, their foreheads still pressed together, her voice was barely above a whisper. "And I love you." The lights dimmed in the banquet hall and a slow song started playing. Fang removed her hand from Lightning's and wrapped both of her hands around her waist. "That'll never get old."

Lightning's arms snaked around Fang's neck and she finally opened her eyes to meet her wife's green ones. "What's that?"

"Calling you my wife."

"What happened to you not being cheesy?"

Fang chuckled softly. "Ya have that effect on me."

"You're so full of it." Lightning's hands moved to the brunette's cheeks to draw her in for a lingering kiss. She tasted a mixture of red wine and chicken on her lips. As well as a slight touch of Fang's distinct taste that she'd never get sick and tired of.

Her head dipped down to whisper against Lightning's ear. "I'd rather be full of you." She playfully nipped the blonde's earlobe.

Lightning felt a wave of arousal wash over her entire body. The combination of Fang's words and actions put her body on edge. "Just gotta wait until we get home." She cupped the taller woman's cheek and crashed their lips together. Soon they'd be home and in bed together.

"We should cut the cake soon." Fang whispered against her wife's lips before kissing her one more time.

"Sounds good to me."

* * *

><p>"Don't get any ideas Fang." Lightning warned when she saw the sly smirk on her wife's face as she rested her hand on top of Fang's on the knife.<p>

"Don't know what you're talkin' about sweetheart." The brunette's smile never failed her.

They ignored the flashes of camera lights around them as they carefully cut out a small sliver of their cake. It was a basic chocolate cake with whipped icing. Both of them were simple people, why not just stick with something that they knew everybody would love. Their hands remained together as the small piece of cake was pulled away from the rest of it.

"I'm warning you." Lightning whispered when she saw Fang pick up a piece of the slice with her fingers. She followed suit. It was simple really, be nice to one another and feed them a bite, share a kiss, take some pictures, and feed the others. Lightning though, knew her wife. She knew what she was capable of and right now, she didn't trust her.

"What are ya warning me of?" Fang put the plate down on the table and closed the gap between them, her smile never once faltering. She knew her wife would kill her. But it was suppose to be a good day. A day to have fun and just forget everything else in their lives.

Lightning shook her head before lifting her arm to feed the bite to Fang. Her eyes remained glued to the cake in her wife's hand as it was slowly lifted to her mouth. The minute she let her guard down and opened her mouth she felt the cake get smashed into her mouth, half of it on her chin and falling down onto the front of her dress.

"I'm gonna kill you."

"No ya won't Sunshine." Fang spoke between her own laughter, licking some of the icing off of her fingertips as she admired her work. "Ya got a little something –" Her voice trailed off when a piece of cake was shoved right back into her face.

The guests surrounding them burst into laughter. They expected the action from Fang, but none of them actually expected stick-in-the-mud Lightning to return it. "The cake's good at least." Lightning wiped some of the cake off her face and stuck it into her mouth with a chuckle. "Unlike some people."

Fang dipped her head to pick the piece of icing off Lightning's shoulder with her teeth, then soothed the area with her tongue. "Cake's delicious."

"Alright you two, there are kids here!" Sazh threw napkins at the two brides who couldn't stop laughing.

Once again they became lost in each other while the people around them started to help themselves to the cake. At that rate, they wouldn't be able to hold out without touching each other for much longer…

They were on their way home about 30 minutes later…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next chapter will be their first night as wife and wife ;) If you catch my drift. Anyway...<strong>_

_**Keep the reviews coming! 20 for one chapter! My god! I was in shock, and will continue to be in shock as long as they keep coming!  
><strong>_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Honeymoon night :D Enough said. Going to try to update this on Friday or Saturday nights. If I get on a schedule it'll make things easier for me._**

**_Thanks to Baby Capri 1990 for looking over and editing this for me. Go read her stories Lost Than Found and Not Over You, they're great._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Anything For You<em>**

**_Chapter 3_**

"Fang…" Lightning's voice was barely above a whisper as she found herself pressed against the back of the front door. They'd barely made it into the house before Fang was on top of her. "…Please." She finally finished as her wife's lips made contact with her neck. Lightning's lower back came in contact with the door knob. It didn't matter though. She was too focused on the soft lips moving against her neck. Her head flew back to rest on the door behind her. All she could focus on was her wife.

"Gorgeous." Fang murmured against Lightning's neck before nipping the skin. She savored each moan and groan that escaped the blonde's throat. Her nimble fingers quickly found the zipper on the back of Lightning's white dress. She couldn't get enough of the creamy skin. Her eyes watched as each square inch of it came into her view. Then she saw it.

A strapless bra _so_ see-through that she wondered why she even bothered wearing one.

Lightning laughed softly at Fang's expression. "You like?" She bit her lower lip softly when Fang wordlessly nodded. After taking a small step to the side she wiggled out of her dress, allowing it to pool around her feet.

The brunette was dangerously close to forgetting how to breathe when Lightning's matching red lace panties and garter belt came into her view. "Wow." Was all she could spit out at the sight of her wife. She'd never seen Lightning wearing anything like that before. And part of her hoped for repeats later on.

"Serah took me shopping yesterday." Lightning grabbed the front of Fang's dressed and pulled her body against her own for a searing kiss. "Insisted I had to have something sexy on underneath the dress."

"It's definitely sexy." Her fingers trailed down the front of the blonde's body. Each small touch sending a chill down Lightning's body. Fang's lips moved to the column of Lightning's neck, peppering the skin with feather light kisses.

Lightning's hands moved along the top seam of Fang's dress. In desperate need of finding the zipper. She'd been too long without the woman's touch. Without the feel of her naked body pressed against her own. She needed it. She needed it so bad the night before she touched herself, something she hadn't done in months. "I need to feel you Fang." Once she found the zipper she didn't hesitate in relieving her wife of her dress.

Her breath caught in her throat at the sight of Fang's solid black lingerie. Lightning apparently wasn't the only one to have gone shopping the day before. A smile played on Fang's lips when she noticed the shorter woman's expression. "I can do a little shoppin' too ya know."

Pale fingers reached out to unhook the front of Fang's bra, but were quickly pushed away. She found herself back against the door. Before she had a chance to protest anything Fang's lips were on hers. Out of instinct she lifted her left leg to wrap it around the stronger woman's waist. Her hips started rocking back and forth, desperate for any kind of friction. Any kind of release. "Fang please." Her head flew back again, gasping at the sudden jolt of pain she felt from hitting the door. She ignored it though.

Fang smirked, she knew what her wife needed. It was the same thing she needed. Her right hand came to rest on the bare thigh of Lightning's leg before sliding upward toward the clasps of her garter belt. After pausing for a minute she unhooked the clasps then hooked her fingers in the waistband of Lightning's panties to pull them down her thighs. Not all the way off though. She just needed enough room to bury her fingers into Lightning's overheated, dripping core.

"Fang! Fuck." Lightning's nails dug into her wife's shoulders as her hips rocked against the fingers on her clit. It wouldn't take her long. She'd been on edge all day. More so then usual at the mere thought of Fang's fingers buried inside of her. "So close."

"Oh no ya don't. Not yet." Fang pulled her fingers away for a few moments before maneuvering one of them to push slowly at Lightning's entrance.

Lightning's hips pushed down, drawing Fang's finger all the way into her. If Fang wasn't going to make a move, then she was. Her body was overheated. It was aching. She needed an orgasm and she needed it fast. Fang finally realized the desperation in her wife's movements and pushed a second finger into her, using her thumb to rub up against her swollen clit.

"Come for me." Fang nipped her wife's ear, the warm breath against her sensitive skin sent her over the edge.

Lightning molded her lips with Fang's. Her hips continued rocking against the strong hand that invaded her so intimately. Her tongue danced with Fang's. It was intricate and choreographed. They've practiced and perfected it numerous times before.

Fang was slightly shocked at how quickly the soldier recovered. Soon she found herself being backwards. "Someone's feisty."

"You love it."

Fang let out a soft laugh as she followed Lightning's lead. "I love it, and I love you." She gasped softly when her legs came into contact with their bed. Within moments she was flat on her back. Above her hovered a very sexy woman. She couldn't stop the moan that left her throat and a skillful mouth started kissing near her collar bone.

Lightning smirked. Suddenly she decided there were too many clothes left on her wife. Her teeth dug into the tan skin near Fang's collar bone. Nimble fingers unhooked the front of her bra. Her lips trailed downward to latch onto Fang's right nipple. Teeth and tongue grazed it before moving to the other. As much as she wanted to stay there, she had other plans.

"Why do ya tease me?" Frustration was evident in Fang's voice.

Lightning ignored the question as she kneeled on the floor between her wife's thighs. She made short work of removing Fang's panties. After wetting her lips she dove right in. The minute her mouth came in contact with the swollen nub, Fang's back arched off the bed. It was already obvious, by the sounds the Pulsian was making, that she was already on edge. But Lightning wasn't about to let her get off that easy, or quickly.

She slowly started to pull her tongue away. Her strong muscle did everything it could to savor Fang's unique and addicting taste. The tip of her tongue circled the bundle of nerves, making sure to like away every ounce of her essence before wrapping her mouth and teeth back around Fang's clit. She kept a painstakingly slow pace though, relishing in the fact that her wife was trembling below her.

"Light…" Fang's voice was breathy and barely there. "Please…" Her plea sent a chill down Lightning's spine. Her eyes slammed shut and her back arched up off of the bed. The feeling of exploding was starting to take over her senses.

Instead of letting her wife suffer anymore – that was for another night – she pressed her tongue firmly against Fang. Her mouth closed around her clit and she used her teeth to tease the oversensitive nub of flesh.

"Oh god." Fang's voice cracked as her body tumbled over the edge. Her fingers threaded through the strawberry blonde tresses between her thighs and held her in place. Her entire body trembled. Lightning's tongue continued its work, making sure she felt every wave of her orgasm that washed over her. "Come here." She whispered once her body finally relaxed into the bed.

Lightning smiled softly and carefully crawled up the tanned body on the bed. She settled her head against Fang's chest. The steady beat of her heart relaxing her. It was a heart that beat only for her.

"Ya still have too many clothes on Sunshine."

The blonde just smirked. She gave her wife a very soft, very short kiss before standing up. Her eyes remained locked with the brunette's as she unhooked her bra, then let it slide down her arms. Playfully she decided to throw the garment at Fang who only laughed, but caught it. She shimmied out of her panties at a painful slow rate. "All of it?" Lightning finally uttered.

"Yes. All of it."

Lightning turned her back to Fang as she bent forward to relieve herself of her garter belt. A smirk came to her face when she heard her wife groan. Apparently she was enjoying the view. Lightning didn't glance at Fang once as she made her way to the dresser to fetch something from the bottom drawer.

"Whatcha doin'?" Fang sat up to get a better view. Part of her already know what she was up to. The thoughts alone sent a fresh wave of arousal throughout her entire body.

Still without a word, she pulled a black harness from the drawer before closing it. She finally spoke while securing the straps around her hips. "I'm not tired yet."

The smirk that had formed on Fang's lips grew in anticipation. "I love when ya get like this."

Just like a cat stalking its pray, the smaller woman crawled up her lover's body. "Like what exactly?" She traced her tongue up Fang's exposed neck, causing the brunette to shiver.

Fang's legs instinctively widened to accommodate the hips between her thighs. Her nails scraped along Lightning's bare shoulders as a moan ripped from her chest. "Insatiable."

The blonde chuckled. Her head lifted to gaze down into her wife's eyes. In those eyes she saw nothing but love and trust. "I love you."

"I love you too Sunshine." Fang's hand moved up to rest on Lightning's cheek.

Lightning leaned her head more into the gentle touch. She dipped her head to capture Fang's lips with her own. The kiss was slow and full of love. Lightning's tongue gently traced Fang's lower lip, requesting access. The moment their tongues met in the middle, they shared a deep moan. Lightning allowed her lips to rest down in between the taller woman's.

"Baby please." Fang's hips lifted. Her core came in contact with the cold plastic attached to her wife's hips. She was already soaked and needed another release.

"And you say I'm insatiable." She gripped the toy on her hips and ran its tip up and down Fang's wet slit. The last thing she ever wanted to do was hurt her. Being in such a position made that a huge possibility. Once she was sure the toy was damn enough she slowly pushed the head against Fang's entrance.

The Pulsian gasped loudly at the contact. Her back arched up and pushed her hips onto the toy. She needed it. Oh how she needed it. Getting impatient, she wrapped her legs tightly around Lightning's waist and pulled her into her. "Fuck." She hissed out when the toy was all the way into her.

Lightning gripped Fang's hips and shifted so she was sitting on the bed, Fang facing her and straddling her hips. She wrapped her arms around her wife's waist to hold her close. Slowly she coaxed Fang's hips to rock against hers.

It was always their favorite position. Sitting up kept them face to face. It kept most of their bodies in contact as they rocked together into oblivion.

Fang's back arched backwards. Lightning took advantage of her exposed chest and bent forward. She wasted no time in dragging her tongue along the valley between the Pulsian's perfect breasts. Her head dipped down further to draw a rock hard nipple between her lips.

Fang's fingers came up to grip a handful of strawberry blonde hair. She pushed her chest further into Lightning's mouth. Her movements started becoming more and more frantic as she felt that familiar coiling in the pit of her stomach. "Claire!" She screamed out. Her entire body trembled with each continued thrust of Lightning's hips.

Lightning carefully laid her wife back on the bed. "You know…" She curled into Fang's side and lifted her hand to kiss the fingertips. "I'll never get tired of that."

"Of what?" Fang reached down with her free hand to undo the straps from Lightning's waist.

The blonde listed her hips to aide in the removal of the toy. She couldn't help but giggle when Fang rolled on top of her. "Of seeing your face and hearing you moan and scream when you come for me."

"That so?" Fang's voice was soft, her head dipped to suck on the skin of Lightning's neck.

She moaned softly, her eyes falling shut at the sensation. "Yea…"

"You should see your face sweetheart." Fang reached for the strap-on to put it around her own waist.

Lightning's eyes opened again and she couldn't pull them away. Watching the woman put on their sex toy was one of the most erotic things she'd ever seen. She came to a sudden decision that they'd sleep on the train to Nautilus in the morning.

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Review for me :D<br>**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_It's like story overload tonight. Three updates in two different fandoms :) Might try for one more update tonight. Not sure._**

**_Anyway...hope you enjoy this, it's mostly meant to be a filler chapter. Time's going really slow right now, but starting after chapter 5 there will be time jumps._**

**_Thanks as always to Baby Capri 1990. Who doesn't even know this got posted buuuut, I always thank her because she reminds me to write._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Anything For You<em>**

**_Chapter 4_**

"Hurry up Snow, we don't want them to miss their train." Serah made her way to her sister's front door, searching through her keys as she went.

The taller man was right behind her. He laughed softly at her words. "I bet they're not even up yet. Hell I bet they haven't even gone to sleep yet."

She just glared up at her husband. "They're not as bad as you." She pushed open the door and was greeted with a sight she didn't expect. Her eyes widened. The first thing she noticed was two wedding dresses strewn on the floor. Then she noticed their shoes kicked off beside the door, bags were dropped, missing the table. Serah couldn't help the giggle that shook her body. "Okay… maybe they are as bad as you."

"Just like us on our wedding night." Snow chuckled as he picked up the two dresses that had carelessly been tossed to the floor. After placing both of them on the sofa to try to fight off any more wrinkles, he watched his wife disappear down the hallway and decided to go into the kitchen to make coffee for everybody. It was, after all, barely six in the morning. Fang and Lightning's train was due to leave shortly after eight.

Serah pushed open her sister and sister-in-law's door and couldn't help but giggle at the sight before her. The blanket was barely pulled over their obviously still naked bodies. Lightning's arm was draped around Fang's middle, her head was pressed lightly against her neck. Fang's right arm was wrapped securely around her wife's middle while her other hand was tucked safely under her own pillow. The younger Farron almost felt bad for having to wake them up. Even though they should have already been up and ready for when her and Snow showed up.

"Come on guys, get up!" Serah let her hand rest on the lower exposed calf of Lightning's leg and shook it gently.

Lightning groaned and curled her legs up more, pulling it away from Serah's touch. She shifted just a little bit and nuzzled her nose more into Fang's neck. She was too comfortable to wake up, let alone move.

"Come on Claire, time to get up." Lightning still didn't stir. "Fang?" The brunette shifted at the sound of her name. "Seriously guys, get up." Serah started tugging on the blanket. It wouldn't be the first time she'd seen her sister naked, so that didn't bother her.

"What the…" Lightning sat up first when she noticed the blanket that covered her was starting to move. "Serah?" Her eyes narrowed as she tried to focus on the blurry form of her younger sister. "What are you doing here?"

The younger girl rolled her eyes. "Did you forget about your honeymoon already?" Lightning ran her hand over her face and finished sitting upright. She was too tired to be shy, or care that the blanket had fallen around her waist. "Glad Snow's not in here." Serah giggled at her sister's sudden scramble to get the blanket back over her chest.

"Sunshine?" Fang's arms went above her head as she started to stretch her sore and tired muscles. "Whatcha doin'?"

"What time is it?" Lightning rubbed her face one more time before looking at the digital clock on the night stand. "Ugh…" She groaned before flopping back on the bed on her back

Serah's hands came in contact with the blanket yet again and started pulling against Fang's gasp."Come on, you guys gotta get up, we need to get to the train station soon."

"It's too early." Fang forced herself to sit up. She'd never been someone to ever be shy about her body.

"Exactly how long have you guys been asleep?" Serah's hands landed on her hips as she watched Fang's naked frame make its way over to the closet to grab her robe.

"Uh…" Fang tilted her head to the side and gave her eyes a chance to adjust to the bright light from the clock. "Hour…"

It was sudden. The familiar feeling in the pit of her stomach from the day before was back. Her eyes shot open, and she sat up. Without a word to worry her wife or sister she made her way into the bathroom, mumbling something about a shower. Once she was in her connecting bathroom she turned the overhead light and exhaust fan on to drown out the noise. She was silently cursing herself and her body. There couldn't possibly be a worse time for her to get sick.

Serah rolled her eyes when she saw Fang eying her sister. "Go shower. Snow's making coffee. I'm assuming your bags are already packed?"

Fang's eyes rolled before pointing to the two suitcases along the far wall. "Right there. We were packed two days ago. Now if you'll excuse me." She made her way into the bathroom with all intentions of joining her wife in the shower. All intentions left her as soon as she opened the door to see Lightning kneeling in front of the toilet.

"Shut the door!" Lightning called out moments before another wave of nausea hit her. Her eyes closed as her hand held back her hair. She instantly relaxed when she felt Fang's hand on her own, taking over holding her hair back. "Why won't this stop?"

The brunette sighed heavily. "I was thinkin.' What if it's something else?"

"What do you mean?"

Fang placed feather light kisses along her wife's bare neck. "What if you're pregnant?"

Lightning relaxed back against the taller woman's body. "Last test was negative though." It was a heart-breaking moment for everybody when the third month in a row the pregnancy test came back negative. They had agreed to wait until after the honeymoon to start again had it not taken.

"They can be wrong ya know."

The blonde just nodded before standing to start the water in the shower. "Maybe we can get a test once we get to Nautilus."

"What about stoppin' before going to the train?" Fang discarded her robe before stepping into the shower behind her wife.

Lightning laughed softly. "I really don't want to hear Serah squealing during the entire drive. Do you?"

"Point taken." She scattered random loving kisses up and down Lightning's neck.

"Mmm, stop that. Serah won't hesitate in walking in on us."

"You're sister's a special one."

Lightning reached out to grab her bottle of shampoo, wincing some as a few muscles in her back stretched and popped. She was definitely sore from going at it all night long. "I still love her."

"Hurry up guys! We don't have all morning." Serah popped her head in the bathroom to yell at the women.

* * *

><p>She was frustrated. Frustrated and tired. The entire six hour trip she'd sat in discomfort and watched her wife sleep away. Must have been nice. She leaned against the wall in the hallway while Fang fumbled with the key card for their room. They'd just arrived at the hotel. Lightning pushed herself off the wall and through the door once Fang got it open. Without a word the blonde made her way to the king sized bed in the suite.<p>

"Tired Sunshine?" Fang chuckled. After moving their luggage into the room she crawled into bed and started rubbing her wife's lower back.

Lightning's eyes closed. "Exhausted." Was the only thing she was able to mutter, her face was buried in the pillows.

"Go to sleep. I'm goin to the store."

"Mm'kay." She sank further into the mattress. It cushioned her body in all the right ways. She was sound asleep before Fang was even out the door.

After driving for more than ten minutes she finally found the drug store that the hotel clerk gave her horrible directions to. She paused for a moment to look at the signs above the aisles. _Family Planning. _That was it. She felt a smirk creep to her lips at how cliché it was. Married for one day and already buying a pregnancy test. She chuckled at her own thoughts. Once she picked up one of the boxes she made her way to the counter to pay.

Not before grabbing a pure dark chocolate bar for Lightning. Either way the results went, she knew the soldier's weakness for the candy would help relax her.

The young woman at the register smiled at Fang as she rang up the test and candy. "Should I wish you luck?"

Fang's eyebrows shot up to her hairline. "Excuse me?"

"The test… Are you hoping for a positive?"

"It's not for me." The brunette handed the clerk some money. She really didn't want to discuss her personal life with a complete stranger.

"For your sister?"

"Don't have a sister." Fang waited patiently for the bag with her purchases in it. Her patience though, was starting to wear thing.

The girl looked a little confused. "A friend?"

"You're a nosey little bugger aren't you?" Fang finally snapped at the poor girl. "I'm on my honeymoon and the longer I stand here the less time I'm spendin' with my wife."

"I'm just trying to make conversation ma'am…" She finally handed over the plastic bag to Fang.

Before walking away Fang looked into the girl's eyes. Her voice was low and somewhat spiteful. "If you must know… My wife's tryin' to get pregnant cause her sister can't. Now, maybe you'll think twice before askin' the next person who buys one of these things why." She smirked at the clerk's shocked expression before leaving to return to a sleeping Lightning.

* * *

><p>Fang made sure to remain quiet when she entered their hotel suite. She was sure that Lightning would still be asleep. But when she heard the familiar sounds of retching coming from the bathroom, she knew she was wrong. After letting out a sigh she slipped out of her shoes, put the bag and her purse on the table and knocked on the door before opening it. "Hey there Sunshine."<p>

"Ugh." Lightning's left hand held her hair back, her right gripped the edge of the toilet as another wave hit her and she finished emptying the contents of her stomach into the porcelain. "Hi." She finally choked out.

The taller woman knelt down behind Lightning and took over holding her hair back. "I got ya something." She whispered against the blonde's ear before placing a chaste kiss on her jaw.

Lightning just groaned and blindly reached for a wad of toilet paper. Fang beat her too it and got it for her. "Thank you." She sat back on the floor and wiped her mouth before leaning against her wife. "What did you get me? Other then the test I mean."

"Why don't ya get all cleaned up and come find out?"

The blonde just rolled her eyes before standing up and rinsing out her mouth. "Why can't you just tell me?" She spoke after spitting out the mouthwash.

Fang chuckled before making her way back out to the bag she got from the store. She pulled out its contents. When she spied her wife exiting the bathroom she held out the chocolate bar. "Thought this would make you feel better."

Lightning's eyes lit up some. Chocolate was her weakness. It always had been. "This isn't really what's on my mind though…" She ripped open the wrapper, but the entire time she eyed the small pink box in Fang's other hand. After taking a bite of the bar she reached for the box. "What if it's negative and something else is wrong with me?" She made her way back into the bathroom to take the test, leaving the chocolate bar with her wife.

She sighed heavily. It was common for her wife to over think things. "We'll deal with that if it happens. But come on Sunshine, think about it." She smirked some, peeking into the bathroom to see her wife pulling up her pants and setting the stick on the counter. "Come on, don't stare at it, it won't make it turn any faster."

"Yea…" Lightning sighed and exited the bathroom once more. She plucked her candy from Fang's hand and went over to the bed to surf through television channels to wait the ten minutes the instructions called for.

It was a long ten minutes.

"The clerk thought it was for me." Fang plopped onto the bed before resting her head on Lightning's shoulder. A smile crept to her lips at the sound of the blonde giggling. Lightning was supposed to be such a tough person – Fang felt honored to be able to see her with all of her defenses down. "Then she just kept askin me questions."

Lightning rolled her eyes. She broke off a piece of her candy bar and fed it to her wife. "You told her off didn't you?"

"Ya know me too well Sunshine." She chuckled softly. "Just told her to mind her own business and she doesn't need to know everything."

"Sure you did."

Silence fell between them as they turned their attention to some show that they'd come to a stop on the television. Neither one was paying attention. Both were thinking about that little piece of plastic that was on the bathroom counter that would hold the fate of their future as well as Serah and Snow's.

The ten minutes came and went before they even noticed and Lightning was the first one to move. Her and Fang glanced at one another quietly before going into the bathroom. Lightning's shaking hand picked up the stick from the counter.

She lost all the breath in her lungs when she looked down at it.

* * *

><p><em><strong>:) I know not much of a cliffhanger, I'm sure almost all of you know what the result's gonna be, but I had to have some kind of a cliffhanger in here. There will be more later on, I'm planning on some kind of drama. Have to have something happen to Fang and or Lightning :D <strong>_

_**Ideas are welcome... granted I have most of the story planned out in my head, but ideas are welcome.  
><strong>_


End file.
